The Families in the Day Off
by Jhonnies
Summary: A three-song song fic showing Booth, Parker and Zack's day off; Vincent, Wendell and Noah's day off and surprises. Follows S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush. Contains slash. Rated T for Tribute (to a singer).
1. Part One

The Families in the Day Off

Author Notes

Words in italic are Zack's thoughts. Underlined words are Seeley's thoughts. Words in bold are Parker's thoughts. This takes place after S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush. Enjoy!

I'd like to thank my faithful readers/reviewers All Fall Apart, Arieru-chan, Ash Strachey, crazylove1980, Excalisnake, Fern Rose, grimmich, KSIJ, Reader's Daughter, Silia, star1the2friend and UrbanBorn for being so awesome and supportive. Keep on rocking!

Happy Holidays! The next part will be out before New Year's Eve.

The song used in this part (01/03) is 'Blue Skies' by the American First Lady of song, Ella Fitzgerald.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters). I also do not own Ella Fitzgerald or any of her songs. (I do however, own 22 of her CDs.)

* * *

Part One

In the night of the Jeffersonian gala, Rebecca Stinson was putting her son, Parker Booth, to bed:

"You have to sleep early today, Parker. Your father and his boyfriend… What's his name again?"

"Zack."

"Your dad and Zack will be here in the morning to pick you up."

"Yay!"

She sat down on Parker's bed:

"So, what is Zack like?"

"He's very fun! And he makes dad so happy!"

"Oh. Is he smart too?"

"The smartest, mom! He taught me psychology."

Rebecca smiled at her son:

"He did? That's great!"

"It is!" – Parker yawned. – "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

She covered him with his sky blue sheets and kissed his forehead.

"For now, just sleep, my little man."

First line

Seeley Booth and Zack Addy were still sleeping when the clock hands passed 8 AM. The FBI agent was the first to wake up; but he stayed in bed, feeling his squint's heartbeat against his own chest and relishing on the feel of their entangled legs.

"How long have you been staring at me, Seeley?"

"I have no idea."

"What time is it?"

Booth turned his head to look at his alarm clock:

"8:12."

"We have to get ready to pick up Parker."

"You may have to convince me."

Zack shook his head before bribing his lover with kisses.

"Now let's get up."

The FBI agent grunted at the loss of contact:

"Fine."

"Lighten up, Seeley. You have a whole day with me and Parker." – Zack opened the curtains, only to reveal a cloudy sky. – "Besides, I believe that if either of us has any reason to be something other than happy, that would be me. I have to meet your ex."

_I am very nervous about that._

"Don't worry about Rebecca. Her bark is far worse than her bite."

I would know.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower." – Zack said and left. Moments later he was back. – "You are not accompanying me?"

Booth raced to the bathroom.

Second line

Zack and his lover were standing outside of Rebecca's home.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, right?"

"Right."

They knocked on the door (the doorbell was broken) and Booth's ex was quick to open it:

"Seeley."

"Rebecca. How you've been?"

"I could kill for a good cup of coffee. You know how Parker is when he gets excited about something."

The FBI agent nodded:

"Yeah. Anyway, this is my lover, Zack Addy."

The squint waved a little before being tackled by Parker.

"Zaaaaaaaaack!"

"Hey, Parker!"

"Where are we going today?"

"We'll figure it out later. Seeley, help us up?"

Booth lifted his kid, offered a hand to his lover and helped him.

"Parker, why don't you go show your room to your father? Zack and I have to talk." - The younger man gulped. – "Would you like some coffee?"

Booth understood the context and carried his son to his room.

"Sure."

She served Zack then, with a serious face, she asked:

"What are your intentions towards Seeley?"

"Well, I know I love him. I also know that he holds the institution of marriage in high regard." – _I also know that he is able to hear this conversation, thanks to his bat-like hearing._ – "I hope to marry him someday."

She smiled and nodded.

Third and Fourth lines

"How about we go to the park?"

"Okay!"

Zack smirked as they walked:

"Otherwise you will not last the night?"

"Isn't that a poem?" – The squint's jaw dropped a little. – "I'm not a complete philistine!"

"I know you are not. It's Edna St. Vincent Millay. 'My candle burns at both ends. It will not last the night. But, ah, my friends, and oh, my foes, it gives a lovely light.'"

Parker's voice called out to them:

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Not yet. Go play with Zack first."

Fifth and Sixth lines

Booth sat in the same park bench and watched his son and his lover play. He just watched as they played tag but decided to join them for hide-and-seek.

Not even the sun could stay away today.

He found his lover hiding against a tree:

"Why are you smirking? I found you."

"Parker, now!"

**Yay!**

Parker had climbed the tree and jumped on his father at the command.

7th and 8th lines

_This reminds me of that song mom sings when she is happy._

When the squint 'zoned in' again he found twin pairs of puppy dog eyes staring back:

"Sing?"

**Please?**

Zack shook his head affectionally and started.

9th, 10th, 11th and 12th lines

"What now, Seeley?"

"I was thinking lunch?"

"What do you say, Parker? Are you hungry?"

"Always!"

Booth chuckled and picked up his son.

"How about Sid?"

"I would like that, Seeley."

13th and 14th lines

After they ate ('If it isn't Seeley's man and the FBI agent. Who's the kid?' 'My son, Parker.' 'Well, you are very welcome here, Mini-Booth.' 'Thanks!').

"Where do you want to go now?"

Parker mumbled something only his father could hear.

"The National Air and Space Museum?"

Zack's pupils dilated:

"Really? I love going there!"

"You like rockets too?"

"I'm getting a doctorate in engineering." – Parker tilted his head. – "Building things like airplanes, rockets and houses."

"Then you know everything!"

"I try."

15th and 16th lines

"This was the first American airplane made."

"My teacher said it was the first to fly."

"Did you know that they had help? This airplane was thrown into the air using a catapult."

"Then which one was the first? Without help?"

"Three years after the Wright brothers, there was this Brazilian, Santos-Dumont, who managed to fly without any help."

"Cool!"

Booth just stayed in the background while Zack thought Parker all about the exposition pieces.

A family. I can just picture us living together, with Parker and maybe another kid. 

Maybe in the future.

17th, 18th, 19th and 20th lines

Zack and Parker were admiring the newest addition to the Smithsonian Institute, the Apollo 11.

"You two look like kids in a candy store."

"Seeley, this is a piece of world history. This is the first piece of engineering that actually carried humans to the moon. It's…"

"A notch in the Cold War bedpost?"

"Very funny, Seeley."

"You know, you are unbelievably cute when you get your squinty mode on."

Zack blushed at the compliment.

21st, 22nd and 23rd lines

They left the museum and Booth insisted they'd stop for a moment or two. Add in Parker's perennial hunger, they decided to stop for a quick snack.

"Hodgins told me of a lovely place around here…" – He stopped in front of a small door. – "Ah, there we go. Welcome to the 'Rabbit Hole'. It is a Wonderland-themed tea house, Seeley." – He explained.

"This place is awesome!"

"Where do you want to seat, Parker? The forest, the courthouse, the mushroom or the other room?"

"What do they have in the other room?"

"The flower garden, the train and the palace."

"Train?"

"You know Alice in Wonderland, right?"

"Right." – He nodded enthusiastically. – "The book too!"

"Did you know there was a continuation?"

Parker's eyes glistened and he smiled:

"Really?"

"Really. It's called 'Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There'. We can run to a bookstore later."

"Okay! Where's the garden?"

Zack smiled and led the other two to the other room. Soon after a costumed waitress came by to take their orders.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Red Queen, little sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They ordered and Zack turned to his lover:

"I know you heard me and Rebecca, Seeley." - I didn't mean to. - "I know you couldn't help it with your bat-like hearing."

"Psychic powers."

Parker decided to join the two:

"Not psychic; psychology!"

Zack ruffled the kid's blond hair:

"That's right." – The older man watched the exchange and smiled. – "The ball is in your court now, Seeley. You know what I want."

Booth only said 'I want the same things.' before kissing his lover. Parker clapped his hands. The food came and they ate, talking like the family they were.

24th line


	2. Part Two

The Families in the Day Off

Author Notes

Words in italic are Vincent's thoughts. Underlined words are Wendell's thoughts. Words in bold are Noah's thoughts. This takes place after S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush. Enjoy!

Happy New Year!

The song used in this part (02/03) is 'Summertime', Ella Fitzgerald's most famous song.

To Fern Rose:

Yes.

But not yet, sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters, except Noah Bray and his mother, Elaine Bray). I also do not own Ella Fitzgerald or any of her songs. I also do not own Roald Dahl's Matilda.

* * *

Part Two

As usual, Wendell was the first to wake up. He glanced at the man he was sharing the bed with.

It's useless to try and wake him up now. I have to make the strong kind of coffee for it to work.

The blond squint played with a dark curl of his lover's hair before getting off the bed.

"Where does he hide the good stuff? Wait. There it is." – He poured the coffee grounds in the maker and waited until it was done. – "Now to awake Sleeping Beauty."

Wendell placed a cup of the hazelnut coffee on the nightstand in Vincent's side of the bed:

"Vince, it's time to wake up."

"Go 'way." – The half-asleep squint muttered.

The blond squint sighed and decided to go for broke:

"Poor Noah. He was looking forward to spend the day with both of us."

The black haired squint sat up on the bed, drank his coffee and glared at his lover:

"That was the lowest you have ever gone, Wendell."

The American looked very guilty.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It worked." – He stretched and got up. – "I am going to take a shower. Interested?"

"When did I ever turn down an invitation like that?"

First Line

Noah Bray woke up at 7 AM and was too anxious to sleep again, so he picked up one of his favorite books and started to read out loud:

"'Can I help you, Matilda?" she asked.

"I'm wondering what to read next," Matilda said. "I've finished all the children's books."

"You mean you've looked at the pictures?"

"Yes, but I've read the books as well."

Mrs. Phelps looked down at Matilda from her great height and Matilda looked right back up at her.

"I thought some were very poor," Matilda said, "but others were lovely. I liked _The Secret Garden _best of all. It was full of mystery. The mystery of the room behind the closed door and the mystery of the garden behind the big wall."

**I really like this book. It makes me feel like I'm not a complete freak. Or even more of one. Eh.** – Noah shrugged. – **It's nice either way.**

Elaine Bray opened the door, expecting to wake up her son:

"Wake up, sleepy head." – She paused. – "How long have you been awake for, this time?"

"I made it to the weekly test, so 13 chapters."

"That's the one where the principal throws the kid through the window?"

"No, it's the one where she holds a kid by his ears."

The blond woman shook her head:

"I love that book." – She ruffled her kid's brown hair. – "Come on, let's have breakfast and get you ready."

"Okay." – He made sure to memorize the page number and closed the book. – "What are we having?"

"OJ and blueberry pancakes." - Behind his glasses, Noah's blue eyes glistened. – "Thought you'd like it."

"Yeah!"

He jumped from his bed and raced to the kitchen. Elaine made her son's bed, put his book on the shelf and followed him in a more sedate pace.

Second line

"Hey, El."

"Hey, Dell. How're you doing?"

"Good." – Wendell entered his sister's house.

"Hi, Vincent."

"Hello, Elaine. You are looking rather stunning today."

"Aw, thanks. Come in, come in, Noah is waiting for you."

The black haired man smiled and got inside the house. Wendell was eating pancakes like he hadn't seen food in two weeks. Vincent sat down near Noah and whispered to the kid:

"You know what is worse about this? We ate before coming here."

_The man is a bottomless pit._

The kid laughed for a bit:

"I missed you, Vince."

"I missed you too, Noah. What are you reading this time?"

"Matilda."

"Uhm. Did your private library grow a lot since I last visited?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you not going to comment about me reading Matilda for the hundredth time?"

"No. I was just like you, only with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory instead."

Noah smiled at Vincent and led the squint to his bedroom.

"Sometimes I think he's more of your kid then mine." – She sighed. – "God knows he doesn't take after me."

"Elaine, if he took after me, he'd be, I don't know, more into sports."

Vincent and Noah returned then. The British squint spoke up:

"Not everyone is made out for sports, Wendell."

"Some people are like you, right?"

"I'll have you know I was a pretty good archer back in England."

Noah butted in:

"Really? Like William Tell?"

"Yes. Did you know that Tell assassinated Gessler, a tyrannical reeve of Habsburg Austria?"

Elaine decided to whisper to her brother:

"Maybe he's your son with Vincent."

Wendell rolled his eyes.

Third and Fourth lines

"Where are we going today, Uncle Wendell?"

"Where do you want to go, nephew Noah?"

"To the library. There's a book there I would like to read."

"All of them?"

"Well, yes. But for now, I have one in mind. Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There." – Noah shrugged. – "I finished Alice in Wonderland yesterday."

"What do you think, Vince? Should we go to the library?" – He turned to where his lover was standing, only to find out that he wasn't there anymore. – "Vince?"

The blond squint turned to Noah. Or so he thought.

"Elaine is going to kill me." – He looked around and saw Vincent carrying Noah in the library's direction. – "Wait up!"

Fifth and Sixth lines

Inside the public library, Wendell was talking with Vincent:

"You and Noah are impossible."

"Isn't that what your mother used to say about you and Elaine?"

"You're right." – He changed the topic. – "How come you and No are of one mind?"

"Wendell." – Vincent took a deep breath. – "The reason I get along well with Noah is because I know what is like to be an outcast. You were a jock, granted, a jock with good grades, but a jock nonetheless. Nobody messed with you."

Wendell hugged his lover and kissed him chastely:

"I'm sorry, Vince. I didn't-"

The British squint cut him off:

"I know. Don't worry about it, Dell."

Noah chose that moment to make himself known:

"Vince? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I believe I am. What do you want my help with?"

"How did you… Right, psychic powers." – The kid quickly produced two books, a copy of Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There and another of Robin Hood and the Monk. – "Which one do you think I should take?"

_He picked Robin Hood because I was an archer._

"Noah. I'm flattered that you would consider getting Robin Hood but you wanted to get Alice, so take Alice." – The squint paused, thoughtful. – "If you want to learn archery, I can ask my mother to send my bow and arrow."

Noah, very calmly, placed both paperback novels on a nearby table and then proceeded to hug Vincent.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, little man." – They stopped hugging, and the Brit offered a hand to Noah. – "Now, let's go check out the book. Did you know that as of 2011, the Library of Congress has more than 745 miles of bookshelves?"

Noah took Vince's hand and off they went.

"Did you know that a hedgehog's heart beats 300 times per minute?"

"Did you know that the nightingale is Iran's national bird?"

Wendell shook his head, smiling. Then he followed them, while humming an old lullaby he'd forgotten the lyrics to.

7th and 8th Lines

They decided to stop at the diner for a snack, so off they went. Only this time, Wendell was carrying Noah, with Vincent walking by their side.

Arriving there, Brenda Lee came by to take their orders:

"What can I get you three?"

"We would like cherry pie for me and Noah, strawberry cheesecake for Wendell and a glass of orange juice each, please."

"Coming right up, Sugar."

The food came and they ate, talking like the family they were.

9th, 10th and 11th lines


	3. Part Three

The Families in the Day Off

Author Notes

Words in italic are either Parker's thoughts. Underlined words are Noah's thoughts. This takes place after S01E05 – A Boy in a Bush. Enjoy!

The song used in this part (03/03) is 'Night and Day', one of Ella's best songs.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones (or any of the characters, except Noah Bray and his mother, Elaine Bray). I also do not own Ella Fitzgerald or any of her songs.

* * *

Part Three

Noah Bray adjusted his glasses as he walked through the African cultures exhibition at the National Museum of Natural History. He stopped before a mannequin adorned with Shaka Zulu's warrior apparel. Instinctively, Noah clutched the book he carried a little tighter against his chest, and, as he did so, a voice caught his attention:

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" – Parker Booth approached the brown haired kid and showed the paperback he was carrying. – "I have the exact same book, see? Have you read yours yet?"

"No, I got it today." – Noah blushed slightly at the enthusiasm of the other kid and offered a hand. – "I'm Noah."

The blond kid shook his new friend's hand:

"I'm Parker."

First and Second Lines

The pair walked through the many exhibitions. They discussed school (and found out that Parker was trading his old school for Noah's), sports (the blond kid got interested in archery and the brown haired kid in soccer), books (Parker was impressed as No told the plot for Nancy Drew's 'The Secret of the Old Clock').

"We've seen it all now, Parker."

"Then let's sit and read Alice!" – Mini-Booth dragged his new friend to a bench. Noah rolled his eyes and went with it.

They opened their copies and started to read. Moments later, Noah raised his blue eyes to find Parker's brown eyes staring back:

"You read so fast! How do you do it?"

"I don't know, I just read."

"Read for me?" – Parker gave his friend puppy eyes.

"Okay."

Third and Fourth Lines

Parker had his head on Noah's shoulder and was listening attentively to the story being read. Not even the rain outside could distract either of them. Wendell and Vincent approached the pair:

"Where have you been, Noah? I was worried about you."

Parker whispered to his new friend:

"Your dad?"

"No, it's my uncle Wendell and his lover, Vincent."

The blond kid nodded and turned to the older men:

"Sorry, it was my fault, it's just that we got to talking and walking and we ended up seeing everything thing there was to see, so we decided to sit and read." – He got up and offered them a hand. – "I'm Parker."

Vincent shook it:

"And if I may ask, where are your parents?"

"My mom must be working and my dad is around here somewhere."

"Isn't he worried?"

"No. He always lets me walk around the museum in my own pace." – _I just have to whistle if I need him._ Parker brought his fingers to his mouth and said before whistling loudly. – "You might want to cover your ears."

Moments later, Booth and his lover arrived.

Fifth and Sixth lines

The two couples were in shock. Wendell and Seeley exclaimed the same thing:

"You have a kid?"

Meanwhile, Zack and Vincent did their silent conversation bit. The American squint tilted his head towards his lover to indicate that Parker was his son; then he raised an eyebrow to ask whether the little brown haired boy was Wendell's. The British squint shook his head and moved his hand as to say 'Not his, but related'.

"I think they know each other." – Noah whispered to Parker. – "Can you whistle again, so they will snap back to life?"

"Sure!"

Seventh line

When it turned clear that a simple 'We're related' wouldn't cut it, they decided they needed to go somewhere and talk.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" – Vincent asked the kids.

"I know a great place! You're gonna love it, Noah!" – Parker turned to Zack, who smiled and said 'Follow me.'

Arriving at the teahouse, Parker opened the door and took a bow:

"Welcome to Wonderland." - Noah's jaw dropped as he entered the place. – "I knew you'd like it!"

"How did you find this place?"

"Zack showed me!" – He dragged his friend to the other room and motioned for the others to follow. – "Come on!"

With all sat, the orders made (this time to the White Queen), and Noah reading to Parker again; the couples decided to ask and answer each other.

"He's my sister's son. Although if you ask her, she'll say he's more of my kid."

"Parker's my son."

"Does anyone at the lab know about him?" – Vincent asked the couple.

"No."

Booth was dead serious about the subject:

"And we would like to keep it that way."

Noah and Parker continued, entranced by the novel written ages ago.

8th and 9th lines

Parker wanted to listen to some more so he dragged his friend to the park.

"Parker! I'm not a toy!"

_Sorry._

The blond kid dropped his head in shame.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing would happen to you."

"Oh. Okay then."

He was really sad I thought he thought of me as a toy.

Mini-Booth gave Noah one of his blinding smiles and continued leading him to the park, with the two couples following them.

10th, 11th and 12th lines

With the kids reading calmly in the park bench, the British squint decided to ask the FBI agent a question which had been on his mind ever since the teahouse:

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to introduce Parker to the lab?"

"Because I want to shield him from what I see every day."

Vincent continued:

"But if you just introduce him, the worse that could happen is Angela spoiling him rotten."

Parker chose that moment to ask Noah for a pause and Zack for some ice cream. After receiving a nod from Booth, the squint, accompanied by Vincent, went to get the cold desserts. They returned with Rocky Road for Vincent and Wendell (Well, mostly Wendell), Cherry for Zack and Booth and Chocolate for Parker and Noah (But mostly for Parker).

13th and 14th lines

A little while after sharing the ice cream, Parker fell asleep with his head in Noah's shoulder. The brown haired kid soon did the same, with his head resting on his friend's head.

"It seems as though they are out for the count."

"Yeah." – Booth and Wendell picked up the kids.

Zack decided to ask for Noah's number.

"Parker would like very much to call Noah. Believe me."

The two couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Vincent and Wendell dropped Noah off at Elaine's, but they were so tired she invited them to stay as well. Booth and Zack took Parker to his bedroom and put him to bed.

"Today was great."

"It really was, Seeley."

15th, 16th and 17th lines

Elaine opened the door to her son's room, finding him, once again, reading.

"Oh, goodie, you're awake. There's someone on the phone for you."

Who could it be?

Noah got off the bed and went to pick up the phone:

"Hello?"

"Noah! It's really you!"

The brown haired kid recognized the enthusiasm.

"Parker. How are you?"

"I'm good! I called to ask if you want to go to the park with me today. Your mother said it was up to you."

"Only if we can stop at Wonderland if we get hungry."

"Deal!"

18th, 19th and 20th lines

Booth dropped Parker off at Rebecca's after leaving Zack at his (and Hodgins') house.

"Mom! It was awesome! I made a new friend! He likes Alice too!"

"That's great, Parker." – The energetic kid got inside the house. – "You know, Seeley, the one you have now is nice. Don't let him get away."

"I don't plan to."

21st, 22nd, 23rd and 24th lines


End file.
